


The Magic Words of Kings and Children

by Whoareyou0000



Series: Mightier Than the Sword [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Angry Merlin (Merlin), Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Boys In Love, Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Making Up, Married Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin Has Magic (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit, Minor Original Character(s), POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), POV Hunith (Merlin), POV Merlin (Merlin), Parent Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Parent Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), So Married, Sparring, Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoareyou0000/pseuds/Whoareyou0000
Summary: Arthur and Merlin have been happily married for seasons when the unexpected appearance of a warlock boy puts them at odds. Arthur resorts to letter writing to appeal to his stubborn husband, while the knights do their part in bringing their kings back together to form a royal family of three.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Mightier Than the Sword [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168799
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	The Magic Words of Kings and Children

**Author's Note:**

> **This work follows 'Love Letters of a King to His Servant' and I'd recommend reading that fic first in order to get the full understanding of this premise.**
> 
> I really enjoy writing in letter format and I also love making these two royal asses snark at each other. So, I figure as long as there is additional interest from the fandom, I'll add to this series. I've no other ideas as of yet, but feel free to share if there is something you want addressed in this universe and I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing. Your words bring me happiness. :)

My Dear Sons,

I hope this letter finds you both well. The wedding was breathtaking and you both looked so handsome in your ceremonial robes. Your vows touched my heart and the handfasting with Merlin’s neckerchief was absolutely perfect. A mother could not be happier than to see the boy she birthed and the king he loves joined as one. I consider myself blessed to have been present and involved in your union. 

Ealdor is in recovery. The illness has been nearly eradicated, thanks to the potions and remedies that Gaius sent along after my last visit. We’ve lost some, I’m afraid, but they remain in our hearts. I am immensely grateful for your continued generosity and support through this difficult time. 

I write to you today not only to send my appreciation, unfortunately, but to submit a humble request. There is a child here by the name of Jaron. His mother, unfortunately, passed away from the sickness and he has no other family. I’ve taken him into my care for the time. 

You see, Jaron is not like other children. He is special, much like you, my Merlin. He is young, only eight years, and his talents remain unpracticed and uncontrolled. He is a sweet, trusting boy and I fear that he is vulnerable to dangerous outside influences here in Ealdor. We are surrounded by those who will not accept him and may even bring him harm. 

Arthur, Merlin, as Camelot is welcoming of such gifts, I wonder if Jaron could find asylum in your kingdom. I would be happy to accompany him and remain his caretaker, as I realize Gaius is getting on in age, but I do fear that he may require further guidance of which I cannot provide.

I understand that this is much to ask, and I will not love you both any less if you cannot abide. 

Yours in mind and heart,  
Mother Hunith

……..

Dear Merlin,

As you stubbornly refuse to speak to me or return to our chambers, I have once again resorted to written communication. I can only hope that Gwaine has not fed you too much ale at the tavern. You’re an awful lightweight and your vision will need to be focused in order to read my groveling. 

Yes, Merlin, you’ve managed to compel your husband, a king, to grovel. Even I am impressed. 

Of course we can help this boy, idiot, but it must be done properly. 

If you had bothered to listen to my explanation, you would understand why I could not just accept a wayward warlock into our kingdom without first having discussion with our council and the round table. If he shares your level of magic, then he will require the utmost security. He’d need to be housed in the citadel until his powers come under his control and all precautions must be taken to ensure both his and our safety. 

There are still dissenters about. Remember the man in the market who attempted to touch that lit torch to your hair just weeks ago? If not for the guards’ intervention, well I shudder to think of it. Bringing in this boy will trigger a hateful, violent response and we must be prepared to protect not only him, but all of the sorcerers, witches, and warlocks in our kingdom. 

It is truly a miracle that you managed to survive those years in Camelot without my safeguard, Merlin. I have nightmares of what could have happened had my father caught onto your many, reckless castings. I can only attribute your continued subsistence to luck or, more likely, destiny.  
As such, I made a promise to your mother to protect you, and I just so happen to love your boney backside, so forgive me if I take extra steps to ensure your safety before all else.

I have no intention of condemning magic or those who practice it, idiot. It hurts to even think that you believe me capable of such actions, and I worry that I have not proven myself to you as a king or a husband.

Have faith in me, Merlin, I beg of you. 

Yours in love,  
The “Arrogant Prat”

PS: I do hope you haven’t tried to out-drink Gwaine. It’s an impossible feat, even for you, and I don’t fancy having to once again explain to the prudish elders why my husband can’t keep his hands off my belt in his inebriated state.

……..

Dear Arrogant Prat,

You should be so lucky as to have my wandering hands on your belt, you utter brat. Though, I’m afraid it will take more than groveling and a bit of ale to put me back in such a mood. 

It’s been pointed out by Lancelot, who is even wiser after a few pints, that I need to do a bit of groveling myself. Not as much, of course, but I do agree. As it seems we express ourselves less deafeningly in letter form, and I know the citadel would prefer to get sleep at some point this week, I decided to write. 

Arthur, I let my emotions get the best of me and I spoke out of turn in accusing you of condemning magic. You are not your father and my words were both hurtful and untrue. You’ve accepted me, opened your entire kingdom to my kind, and protected us even when it threatened your rule. I know now that if I had confessed my biggest secret to you when we were but young men, you would have stood by me and that is one of the many reasons that I fell in love with you and pledged my life to you in return.

You try, Arthur, you truly do. I see it every day and I appreciate it with my whole heart. However, you can never understand what it feels like to be seen as an utter pariah because of something you cannot change. 

I have been cast out, beaten, and nearly killed countless times in my life because of who and what I am. My aunt spat on me and turned her back on my mother when I could barely walk because my magic saved me from knocking my head upon a tree. I was Jaron’s age the first time a man poured hot water over me after I dared to magically stoke the fire. Someone painted such disgusting words upon my mother’s house that I will never repeat them, even in this format. That same person tried to set fire to her home just before I left for Camelot. 

She cried, Arthur, and it broke my heart. 

There is so much more that I have not told you, so much that I’d rather forget. I assure you that my mother would not have asked us for assistance if she did not fear for this boy’s wellbeing. 

My every instinct tells me that we must bring Jaron home as soon as possible. I would not have made it if not for Camelot, if not for you and your love. Every day that he is in Ealdor is a day closer to his demise.

Please Arthur. Do what you must but do it with haste. 

Yours lovingly and still slightly inebriated,  
The "Hotheaded Petticoat”

PS: You’ll be comforted to know that I did concede to Gwaine around the fifth round when he began wooing Percival. I’ve not seen Percy smile quite like that before. The man truly is a master at his craft.

……..

Dear Hotheaded Petticoat,

The sun is high in the sky and you’re currently asleep in our bed, no doubt nursing a hangover that I will have to punish Gwaine for another day. For now, I’ll be a courteous husband and not yank the curtains open while yelling something horribly mundane as you have done to me many times. 

Consider it repentance for my abysmal response to this whole matter.

I’ve just read your letter. Merlin, I thought I understood. I truly did. Now, I see that I could not even comprehend the suffering that you and your kind have endured. My apologies to you and your mother for not treating this matter with the urgency it so deserves. And Merlin? I would like for you to tell me everything, once you feel comfortable. Part of my job as your husband is to ease your pain and I can only do so if you show me your wounds. 

I had the pleasure of speaking to Lancelot after he returned your pathetically inebriated backside to his and Gwen’s rooms. He reassured me that you were safe and informed me, in no uncertain terms, that the round table will do whatever it takes to protect Jaron, you, and all those with magic in Camelot. 

You’ve worked your charms once again. Well done, my persuasive idiot. 

I’ve scheduled a meeting with the council in the morning to discuss the boy’s arrival and I’ll expect my Court Sorcerer to be present. I do hope you’ll be at least sober enough to not paw at my nether region until we’re suitably hidden beneath the table. That’s not a proper example to set as a couple of would-be parents. 

Yes, I said _parents._ This is the best way I can surmise to protect this boy with all of our resources. We do need an heir after all, Merlin, and it sounds as if he will require guidance that only you can provide. I do hope we’ll be in agreement on this matter. Sparring with you brings me unending joy but fighting sours my stomach and leaves my arms feeling unnaturally empty. 

I’m off to another dreadfully boring round of petitions. 

Do take care not to interrupt with your antics, idiot, you know how I despise having to conclude these stuffy assemblies early. 

Yours,  
The "Prat of Camelot” 

PS: I suppose I should thank the gods that Gwaine favors women and gentle giants over adorable warlocks, as I fear I could not compete with his drunken wiles.

……..

Prat of Camelot,

Yes, I did just pass a note to you during a formal meeting. Don’t look so surprised, clotpole, you should know what cunning antics to expect of me by now. 

Imagine not one, but two mischievous warlocks at your heels. Perhaps I’ll teach Jaron to write silly notes to you during meetings too. We can even take turns kicking you under the table to keep you awake and replacing your silver with only spoons. I have so many ideas!

That is a yes, Arthur! The most resounding yes since the day you proposed. We said we’d take an heir at the right time and this is the moment. Jaron needs us and I do believe we need him as well. This feels destined and my magic is churning in agreement. 

Take care not to look down while the petitioners are speaking, dollophead. I happen to know that you are quite capable of reading and performing other _activities_ concurrently. 

In case you’re wondering, I am picturing you as a father and it is giving me a most irresistible urge to paw aggressively at your nethers, far more intense than ale or Gwaine ever could. 

He has nothing on your charming smile, my king. 

I do promise to behave until we are behind our chamber door. Then I fully intend to magic your clothes off and show you just how rightfully you’ve proven yourself to me as both a husband and a king.

Yours for eternity,  
The "Stubborn Idiot”

……..

Stubborn Idiot,

Cunning antics, indeed. I do hope you’re satisfied that I’ll have to cross my legs uncomfortably for the remainder of this droll assembly.

Of course, we’ll be adjourning early. Can’t very well conduct business in this state.

I expect to find you in our chambers ready to undress me, Merlin. It is your sworn duty, after all, and we’ve a whole night of passion to redeem before we bring home our first child and become the respectable role models that he requires. 

Or, I suppose, as respectable as a couple of royal asses can manage. 

Lovingly,  
Your Amorous King

……..

Dear Mother Hunith,

Merlin wanted to write to you himself, but he’s been quite busy preparing the kingdom for Jaron’s arrival. As Court Sorcerer, and as our dogged _Merlin,_ he has strong opinions regarding the care and protection that the boy will receive in Camelot. I do too, of course, but we both know there is no getting in Merlin’s way when he has another warlock to rescue. 

Please don’t fret, Hunith, I am keeping a close watch to ensure that he is taken care of as well.

That said, I have prepared your accommodations here in our citadel. You’ll be near enough to visit us daily and take advantage of all of our amenities. The court will provide you anything you may need. I do have one favor to ask, however, and I hope that you will find it suitable.

As kings of Camelot, Merlin and I are required to raise an heir. It seems that Jaron needs a family who understands his gift and Merlin is uniquely qualified for this task. It’s not only his experience as a warlock that I reference, of course, but his doting heart and childlike mind. He’ll make a wonderful parent and he is absolutely enamored with the idea already. As for myself, well I won’t claim that parenting comes naturally for me and I did not have the most positive example. However, providing for and protecting those I love is an instinct that has only grown stronger in Merlin’s presence. If this is my primary role in our little family, then I’ll embrace it heartily. 

This arrangement will provide Jaron with the utmost protection and make Merlin desperately happy. I find that I cannot deny either of these supplications, particular when your son pouts in just the right way. 

If Jaron inherits such mannerisms, then I fear I will never be able to decline a request again.

Marriage to your son is everything I imagined, and he challenges me every day. I wish to thank you again for raising such a kind, intelligent, loving, determined, and strong-willed young warlock. You have invaluable experience in this matter, and we hope to consult you often as nervous first-time parents.

Your Second Son,  
Arthur

……..

Dearest Arthur,

I'm to have a grandson? How very exciting! Oh, I'm so thrilled for both you and Merlin. A child brings joy to a home like nothing else and I'm certain you will find that parenting binds you both together on an even deeper level.

Please don't fret about your abilities to parent, Arthur. As you said to me once, you are not your father's son. I have born witness to the kind, caring, devoted man that you have become in my Merlin's arms. What you don't know now, you will learn. That is what has always set you apart, Arthur, your willingness and ability to learn and grow beyond what you've been taught. I can think of no better parent and role model for young Jaron. 

I've told him of his fate and he is simply vibrating with excitment. He says that he can't wait to meet 'The Great King Arthur' and that he hopes you'll teach him how to use a sword. While I am not comforted by such thoughts, I know that you must see to his safety and part of that reality is teaching him to defend himself. You see, Merlin's childhood did not come easy for either of us and I quickly learned that even mentioning his true identity threatened his existence. He does not much like talking about this time in his life and I cannot rightfully fault him for avoiding such memories. Do nudge him on occassion, however, as I fear that if he keeps it all inside for too long he may grow ill from its poison. 

The world has changed, thanks to you, and Jaron will not have to suffer the same challenges that Merlin did so long ago. For that I am eternally grateful. 

I realize that none of this is as simple as my Merlin sometimes believes and that he can be quite set in his ways. Thank you, Arthur, for ensuring this transition is done properly and tell my son that I fully trust in your methods. It is clear that you take care of those you love above all else and that is the trademark of a great king. 

Jaron and I look foward to seeing you both in a week's time and starting our lives anew in Camelot. I'll have a fresh batch of Gwaine's favorite cakes prepared for the journey and I've sewn a new blanket to keep Percival's horse warm at his request. He is always worrying over that animal. 

Yours,  
Mother Hunith

........

Dear Ms. Hunith,

Merlin asked me to write you a letter to thank you for bringing me all the way to Camelot. 

There is so much I like about living in the big castle. I have my own room in the antechamber with a real bed and warm blankets. The guards are lots of fun and they play games with me when Arthur isn’t giving them angry toad looks and speaking in orders. Gwaine tells me tales about a place called The Tavern. He says he and Percival will take me to the magical ale kingdom when I am old enough to drink a whole pint without falling over. 

Gwen makes swords in a big oven! She says that it won’t be my job to make them because I’ll be too busy being a king someday, but I think I’d still like to learn anyway. She is going to have a baby soon with Lancelot and I can’t wait to show him how to beat the knights at Hazard. 

Merlin is teaching me to control my magic and use it for good. Sometimes I break bowls or make the stew boil over. Once I accidentally conjured hundreds of butterflies in the throne room. The old people ran away screaming, protecting their heads. Arthur rolled his eyes and dismissed the meeting so he could help Merlin and I catch them all. I don’t think he was upset, though, because he laughed a lot, especially when the butterflies landed on Merlin’s ears.

I’m getting better, though. Today I learned how to paint with fire! I drew a winged toad and Merlin told me a story about Kilgharrah, the great dragon. I hope I can meet a dragon someday. Merlin says they tell the best jokes. 

Arthur is taking me to watch the knights train this afternoon. He is having a sword made just for me so that I can learn too because it’s very important that I defend myself and my kingdom against the mean people who don’t like magic. There aren’t many mean people in Camelot anymore, thanks to Arthur. He’s the bravest man I’ve ever known. 

I like living with Merlin and Arthur. They laugh a lot, especially at night when they think I’m sleeping. Then they get all mushy and do husband things to each other. It’s kind of icky, but it also makes me happy to know that they are such great friends. I guess if you marry someone, then they should be your favorite person in the whole world. You should be able to laugh, and joke, and play, and hug when you’re sad. Even when they get annoyed and yell at each other they smile, like they have a big secret to keep. 

My fathers are definitely each other’s favorite people. 

Don’t tell them I called them ‘father.’ They say that I may when I’m ready. I think I will soon, but I want to pick just the right moment to make them smile really big and maybe get Merlin to give me lots of extra honey cakes. 

Camelot is a magical kingdom with two kings, knights who are jesters, and women who grow babies while making swords. There are wise dragons and pictures made in fire and healers with funny eyebrows and taverns where people dance and markets that sell cake and guards who protect warlocks instead of calling them names. 

It’s my favorite place in the whole world. 

Thank you...Grandma. 

Love,  
Jaron


End file.
